The present invention relates to a reproduction signal processing apparatus which equalizes the waveform of an input reproduction signal that is reproduced from a recording medium and outputs a binary signal based on the equalized waveform.
Conventionally, a waveform equalization technique for equalizing the waveform of a signal reproduced from a recording medium, such as a magnetic tape, a magnetic disk, an optical disk, etc., has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 5-135313, 10-255214, and 2000-182330).
In a reproduction signal processing apparatus for an optical disk, such as a CD (compact disk), a DVD (digital versatile disk), etc., the characteristics of an input reproduction signal differ according to the type of a recording medium, a recording method, a reproduction speed, etc. Thus, the reproduction signal processing apparatus must have a plurality of waveform equalization characteristics and adapt itself to a wide frequency band.
However, the conventional reproduction signal processing apparatus does not consider such variations in the characteristics of the input reproduction signal in a waveform equalization process.